


Привычка

by tigrjonok



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Сиско, несмотря на встречу с пророками, все еще не может отделаться от воспоминаний о сражении в системе Волка 359.
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko & Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Привычка

В то утро коммандер Бенджамин Сиско явился в операционный центр в отвратительном настроении.

— Где шеф? — спросил он вместо приветствия.

— Доброе утро, Бенджамин, — откликнулась Джадзия. — Даже не буду спрашивать, как спалось.

— Коммандер, шеф О’Брайен на нижних пилонах, — доложила майор Кира. — Очередная поломка.

— Я так и понял, — Сиско вложил в голос всю язвительность, на какую был способен. — Я только что сам с ветерком прокатился на турболифте. Сперва застрял на променаде, а потом пролетел через три уровня сразу, хорошо еще, что вверх, а не вниз.

— Это была бы серьезная потеря, — пошутила Джадзия. — Ну, учитывая, что ты имеешь привычку готовить завтрак из натуральных продуктов.

Сиско коротко фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Дежурная смена незаметно перевела дух.

— Статус, майор?

— «Сазерленд» закончил разгрузку, груз к ним на борт тоже доставлен. Звездолет пристыкован к нижнему пилону номер три, но если шеф управится в ближайшие пару часов, они смогут вернуться в гамма-квадрант по графику. Дежурная бригада занимается описью доставленных артефактов, должны закончить к 14.00. Мы ждем плановый рейс с Баджора, а болианский фрахтовщик прибыл две минуты назад.

Сиско перевел взгляд на обзорный экран. Небольшой корабль с опознавательными знаками болианского торгового флота на корпусе медленно маневрировал, осуществляя стыковку ко второму верхнему пилону. А на противоположной стороне экрана сверкал безупречной полировкой флагман Федерации. «Энтерпрайз».

— Майор, выключите обзор, — резко распорядился Сиско. — Нечего любоваться на звезды. Резервную энергию переведите на верхние пилоны — не хватало, чтобы и там что-нибудь закоротило. И вызовите шефа, пусть отправит кого-нибудь заняться турболифтами. Я буду у себя, — закончил он на одном дыхании и направился к своему офису. У самой двери его остановил звук коммуникационного соединения.

— Медотсек — операционному центру.

— Говорите.

— Майор, в колонии «Бета Агни 2», откуда прибыл болианский фрахтовщик, зафиксирована вспышка таркелианского гриппа. Протокол…

— Я знаю протокол Звездного флота, — чуть ни прорычала Кира.

— В таком случае, вы знаете, что у меня нет полномочий на то, чтобы установить даже такой ограниченный карантин. — Судя по тону голоса, связавшийся с операционным центром баджорский медик полностью разделял чувства майора Киры в отношении протоколов Звездного флота.

— А где доктор Башир?

— Его нет на станции. Он проводит какой-то эксперимент на «Энтерпрайзе».

Кира удивленно приподняла брови и перевела взгляд на Сиско.

— Майор, отправляйтесь с доктором на второй верхний пилон и сделайте все, что нужно. Ваших полномочий в данном случае хватит.

Брови Киры поползли вверх с удвоенной скоростью.

— Коммандер?..

— Отправляйтесь, майор, — отрезал Сиско и скрылся в своем офисе.

Через несколько минут его уединение было прервано самым бесцеремонным образом.

— Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит? — поинтересовалась Джадзия с порога.

— А что происходит? — вполне искренне удивился Сиско.

— Дай подумать. Джулиан удрал в самоволку, а ты спустил ему это с рук. И с чего мне только пришло в голову, будто что-то неладно?

— Ты преувеличиваешь, старина. Доктор Башир на несколько часов покинул станцию, не поставив в известность операционный центр, только и всего. Держу пари, он пытается разобрать по винтику тот прибор, который «Сазерленд» привез из гамма-квадранта. Разумеется, самостоятельно он этого сделать не сможет. А у шефа сейчас каждый человек на счету.

— Бенджамин, — Джадзия вздохнула и уселась в кресло для посетителей, — разумеется, я преувеличиваю. И вообще считаю, что когда Джулиану попадает под хвост шлея, ему проще дать… кхм… то, что он хочет, чем объяснить, почему это плохая или несвоевременная затея. Но ты — другое дело, — она хитро улыбнулась, но известные Дакс подробности биографии коммандера так и остались неозвученными. — Кроме того, ты столько сил положил на то, чтобы станция работала по протоколам флота…

— Я понял, Дакс, — перебил ее Сиско.

— Хорошо, если так. Это несколько утешило бы меня в моем горе. Потому что я по-прежнему ничего не понимаю.

— Свободна, старина, — усмехнулся Сиско.

Джадзия кивнула, молча встала и направилась к выходу. В дверях она обернулась.

— Мне показалось, или ты и в самом деле всеми силами избегаешь капитана Пикара?

— Как будто это возможно, — отмахнулся Сиско. — Мы оба по горло увязли в проекте восстановления акведука на Баджоре. — Он покрутил в руках бейсбольный мяч, положил его на место и с чувством добавил: — Я не могу избежать встреч с капитаном Пикаром.

  
* * *

Дальнейшие события показали, что это утверждение коммандера Сиско полностью соответствовало действительности. Сначала баджорцы на полчаса отложили совещание по проекту, потому что не желали начинать оное без Пикара, по какой-то причине задержавшегося на «Энтерпрайзе». Потом Сиско и Пикар битых два часа обсуждали с баджорским министром сельского хозяйства возможные побочные эффекты, которые работы могут оказать на программы восстановления почвы на планете. И в дальнейшем каждая встреча с министром таким-то и министром сяким-то неизменно проходила в присутствии как командующего станцией, так и капитана «Энтепрайза». К обеду Сиско уже кипел, как просыпающийся вулкан, а молодые энсины убирались с его пути со скоростями, близкими к сверхсветовым.

После очередного совещания Сиско столкнулся с вернувшимся на станцию Баширом, и, вопреки своему утреннему утверждению, пропесочил доктора так, что даже майор Кира вжала голову в плечи, а потом пулей умчался в свой офис, запретив кому бы то ни было его беспокоить.

  
* * *

Дверной звонок ударил по нервам как по расстроенным струнам.

— Что еще? — прорычал Сиско.

— Прошу прощения, коммандер. — На пороге стоял капитан Пикар, как всегда, строгий и подтянутый. За его спиной маячила Джадзия. Поймав взгляд Сиско, она выразительно развела руками: мол, прости, Бенджамин, сделали, что могли.

— Добрый день, капитан. Давно не виделись, — сыронизировал Сиско и встал, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно». Последнее, учитывая, что они находились в его офисе, было излишне, но только скрупулезное следование протоколу помогало помнить, что он имеет дело с капитаном Звездного флота, а не с Локутусом Боргом.

— Дополнительные спецификации по проекту. — Капитан положил на стол падд. Между бровей Пикара залегла глубокая складка, и движения были непривычно, как-то неправильно скованными. Обычная усталость так не выглядит. — Ознакомьтесь с ними к следующему совещанию, — добавил он ровным голосом и, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел.

— Вам обязательно было приносить это лично? — спросил Сиско удаляющуюся спину. Но, разумеется, не получил ответа.

— Что ж, обед откладывается до ужина? — то ли спросила, то ли сообщила Джадзия и взяла со стола оставленный падд.

— Похоже на то, — вздохнул Сиско, но в его голосе не было слышно особенного разочарования. — Черт знает что! — без перерыва взорвался он. — Пикар — один из основных сторонников вступления Баджора в Федерацию, но кто бы знал, что эти упрямцы так его жалуют. Они же с трудом терпят Звездный флот!

— Баджорцы доверяют Пикару, — объяснила Джадзия таким тоном, словно извинялась за это уточнение. — Точнее, ему доверяет Орта, но это одно и то же.

— Кто? — переспросил Сиско, поморщившись. Как ни старалась Джадзия смягчить свою ремарку, непроизнесенное «а вот тебе пока не очень» все равно висело в воздухе.

— Орта был лидером одной из самых известных баджорских террористических групп. Теперь он весьма влиятельный человек на Баджоре, как не сложно догадаться. А Пикар около года назад выручил его из какой-то щекотливой ситуации.

— Я слышал. — Сиско и в самом деле вспомнил эту историю полуторагодовой давности, закончившуюся шумным процессом над звезднофлотским адмиралом, втянутым в кардассианский заговор. — И как я мог забыть, что на этой планете влиятельных людей больше, чем звездных систем во всем гамма-квадранте. Каждый маньяк, носившийся с фазерной винтовкой наперевес, теперь превратился во влиятельную персону.

— Главное, не говори этого при Кире, — улыбнулась Джадзия, но ее глаза оставались серьезными.

Сиско потер виски и рухнул обратно в свое кресло:

— Извини, старина. Я не выспался.

— Если бы дело было только в этом, мы бы все уладили часов за шесть. Но твоя проблема не в тоскующей по тебе подушке.

— Рано или поздно этот проект закончится.

— До следующего, — безжалостно уточнила Джадзия.

— Да уж, Дакс, ты всегда знаешь, как поднять мне настроение, — усмехнулся Сиско. — Ладно, — быстро добавил он, предупредив ответную реплику, — будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Давай сюда эти чертовы спецификации.

  
* * *

С последнего совещания Сиско и Пикар вышли вместе и вместе же направились к турболифту. К этому моменту Сиско так вымотался, что сил не оставалось ни на что, в том числе и на удивление по поводу непонятной тяги капитана к его обществу. Сам он на месте Пикара предпочел бы ненадолго задержаться: переброситься парой слов с баджорцами, невидящим взглядом просмотреть протокол совещания — да что угодно, только бы покинуть комнату на несколько минут позже. Или раньше — не принципиально, — лишь бы порознь.

Турболифт, повинуясь команде, натужно загудел. Сиско не расслышал, куда направлялся Пикар, но, судя по всему, тот возвращался на «Энтерпрайз». Значит, часть пути им предстояло проделать вместе — каюта коммандера была по дороге. А потом — все. До завтра и, в перспективе, до следующего проекта. От этой мысли заболели зубы: Сиско начал подозревать, что еще одной такой гонки просто не выдержит. После встречи с инопланетянами из червоточины воспоминания о том, что случилось в системе Волка 359, потускнели, и он даже смог пожать капитану Пикару руку и не кипел внутренне от одного взгляда на это лицо, но длительное пребывание в обществе того, кто какое-то короткое время был Локутусом Боргом, как будто срывало со старой раны только запекающуюся кровь.

Внезапно лифт дернулся и остановился. Сиско витиевато выругался сквозь зубы и ударил по коммуникатору:

— Сиско — операционному центру.

— Бенджамин, у нас очередная поломка в системе турболифтов.

— Я догадался, Дакс. Мы с… капитаном Пикаром застряли на втором уровне. Можете вытащить нас отсюда?

— Извините, сэр, но мы сегодня столько перебрасывали энергию по всем системам, что у сканеров наведения слетела калибровка, — пояснил О’Брайен.

— Мы могли бы воспользоваться транспортерами «Энтерпрайза», — предложил Пикар.

— Я бы не рекомендовал, сэр, — немедленно откликнулся шеф.

— Хорошо. Тогда работайте быстрее. Отбой.

Сиско отключил связь.

— Что ж, придется подождать какое-то время, — резюмировал Пикар. Он скептически осмотрел пол, но, видимо, счел его недостаточно чистым и просто прислонился к стене. Сиско, который как раз собирался незатейливо усесться на пол, был вынужден последовать этому примеру.

— Я, к сожалению, переслал все технические характеристики акведука напрямую в свой офис, — заметил Пикар через пару минут. — Коммандер, вы, случайно, не захватили с совещания пару паддов?

— Нет, сэр, — отчеканил Сиско.

— Жаль. Можно было бы сэкономить себе часок-другой. — Пикар усмехнулся и провел ладонями по глазам, словно прогоняя сонливость. — Вольно, коммандер.

— Что?

— Вы стоите по стойке «смирно». Это не обязательно. Не обязательно вообще, а уж сейчас — тем более.

Сиско, который и сам не заметил, что снова бессознательно вытянулся в струнку, повел плечами, расслабляя мышцы.

— Позвольте говорить откровенно.

— Вы не мой подчиненный, коммандер, — Пикар одернул форменную куртку и скрестил руки на груди, — но извольте. Позволяю.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы используете любую возможность, чтобы встретиться со мной. Для этого есть какая-то причина?

Пикар на несколько долгих секунд задумался, словно решая, стоит ли отвечать, но в конце концов сказал:

— У вас сложилось неверное впечатление. Я не использую любую возможность, чтобы встретиться с вами. Я отклоняю те возможности, что позволяют этой встречи избежать.

— А есть разница? — искренне изумился Сиско.

— И весьма существенная.

— И все же, сэр, я могу попросить…

— Не можете, коммандер, — отрезал Пикар.

Сиско стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони — до того ему хотелось врезать по этой бесстрастной физиономии.

— Я не ваш вышестоящий офицер, — вдруг сказал Пикар, — но все же, как старший по званию, позволю себе дать вам небольшой совет. Поступайте так же.

— Что?

— Есть раны, от которых нельзя убежать. И кровь на таких ранах сворачивается не тогда, когда вы не помните. Кровь сворачивается тогда, когда вы сталкиваетесь с тем, что вам напоминает о вашей потере. Это долгий и болезненный процесс, но без него не будет исцеления. Лечит не только время, коммандер. Иногда ему в помощь нужна банальная привычка.

В любое другое время и, как это ни странно, в любом другом обществе, Сиско послал бы подобный непрошенный совет ко всем баджорским чертям, если таковые у них есть, кончено. Но что-то в голосе капитана — звучном, полном жизни, так не похожем по своим модуляциям на тот, что Сиско слышал в системе Волка, — не позволяло отмахнуться от этого человека.

— Вы этот совет даете… мне? — Сиско выделил голосом и местоимение, и саму грамматическую конструкцию вопроса, давая понять, что не обвиняет — очень внезапно и еще более неожиданно, но нет, больше не обвиняет, — а уточняет.

— Вам в том числе, — и не подумал отпираться Пикар.

Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и во всей его позе было столько копившегося напряжения, что сам Сиско на его месте уже давно бы взорвался.

— Завидую вашему самообладанию. — Он не столько сообщил, сколько просто подумал это вслух.

— Это тоже требует привычки, — усмехнулся Пикар.

Минут десять они молчали. Наконец Сиско пожаловался в пространство:

— А я-то наделся хотя бы на нормальный ужин. Но на приличный соус нужно время. Я предпочитаю по возможности не пользоваться репликаторами, а готовить самостоятельно, — уточнил он.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Пикар.

— Вы изучили мое личное дело.

Это был не вопрос, но Пикар ответил:

— Да. После нашей последней встречи.

Этого можно было и не говорить — Сиско и так догадался. Не то чтобы он не знал о том, что опыт с боргами для самого Пикара был едва ли менее болезненным, чем для него самого, но как-то так получилось, что только сейчас он это по-настоящему понял. И смотреть в такое знакомое и в то же время абсолютно незнакомое лицо стало намного проще.

— На миру и смерть красна, — пояснил Сиско сам себе это обстоятельство.

Пикар вопросительно приподнял брови, но в этот момент турболифт дернулся и возобновил движение.

На площадке возле каюты коммандера их встретил О’Брайен.

— Вы вовремя, шеф. Мы с капитаном оба сегодня не обедали, а уже давно пришло время ужина.

— Простите, сэр. Капитан.

— Не стоит, О’Брайен, — Пикар улыбнулся краешками губ. — Я рад видеть, что вы здесь не скучаете.

Шеф умудрился смущенно покраснеть и расплыться в счастливой улыбке одновременно.

— Капитан, не хотите присоединиться ко мне за ужином? — предложил Сиско. — Настоящие продукты — это для офицеров Звездного флота почти роскошь.

— Благодарю, — Пикар кивнул и сдвинул брови, как будто принимал не приглашение, а вызов. — Хотя, признаюсь, я не являюсь поклонником креольской кухни.

Сиско посмотрел ему в глаза. Старая рана знакомо саднила, но разве кто-то обещал, что этот путь будет легким?

— Креольская кухня, как и многое на этом свете, просто требует привычки.

  
_Конец_  



End file.
